Amor ruidoso
by Marlon 26 B
Summary: Adoptar a un niño no es fácil, pero uno nunca piensa que por no terminar los papeleos, abrirían paso a varios problemas en el futuro y le darían la oportunidad a las chicas Loud de encontrar el amor. Lincoln x Harem
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Capítulo 1: Prologo**

 **Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Haremtime por permitirme continuar su historia, usualmente no escribo historias de esta temática, porque "No es lo mío", pero decidí tomar el riesgo, porque no quería que esta historia desapareciera y quedara en el olvido, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para que sea de su agrado. ¡Ah! y por ultimo... sí, es una reutilización de la portada de THE LOUD, solo la imagen es de la portada original, no soy bueno haciendo portadas de acuerdo.**

 **Tal como el creador, me tomare las mismas libertades:**

 **1.- Los hermanos Loud serán consecutivos, ejemplo Lily sera de 18 años a Lori de 27 años.**

 **2.- Conforme al aspecto físico, tomare la siguiente imagen de referencia: goo. gl/2A7P2V.**

 **3.- Me tardare en el trasfondo, de las relaciones que Lincoln tendrá con sus "Hermanas" y la historia de ellas en la actualidad.**

* * *

 _Toda la familia Loud siempre han sido unida, aunque en el anterior día el hermano de en medio Lincoln se comportó de manera asocial, pasando casi toda la noche y parte de la madrugada en las escaleras de la entrada de su hogar, sus hermanas en más de una ocasión trataron de acompañarlo, aunque siempre respondía_ Perdón, quiero estar solo. _Sus hermanas respetando su espacio, aunque esto no significa que ninguna intentara más de una vez levantarle el ánimo a Lincoln, aunque sin éxito._

 _Los padre de la familia Loud a primera hora del sábado 21, llamaron a reunión a casi toda la familia, principalmente para hablar de un tema que pensaron nunca tendrían que revelar a sus hijas._

 **Sr. Lynn:** Creo que todas saben que Lincoln ha estado, algo pensativo.

 **Lori:** Padre que sucedió, nunca lo he visto así, solo parece ver al horizonte y anteayer era todo normal ¿Que sucedió'

 **Rita:** Verán, Lincoln estuvo buscando sus papeles para enterar de pasante en una empresa de arte y descubrió lo que su padre y yo ocultábamos, su hermano Lincoln, no es su hermano de sangre, bueno oficialmente no es ni su hermano de nombre.

 _Un silencio sepulcral domino por primera vez en la casa Loud, ninguna hermana decía nada, Lori solo movía sus manos de su boca a su cabeza como si quisiera decir algo y callarse al instante, Leni simplemente buscaba con sus ojos sentido a lo que sus padres acababan de revelar, Luna y Luan solo temblaban, Lynn y Lucy volteaban a todos lados a ver a sus hermanas buscando una respuesta, Lola y Lana tenían los ojos vidriosos por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y la menor de todas, la pequeña Lily solo tenía la mirada baja._

 _Solo una de las hermanas tenía un poco la cabeza fría, como para pedir respuestas._

 **Lisa:** Por favor, explíquenos lo que nos están diciendo.

 **Sr y Sra. Loud:** Verán paso unos meses después de tener a Lynn, haber tenido cinco niñas nos hizo pensar que tal vez no llegaríamos a tener a ningún hijo barón, así que decidimos adoptar y ahí fue donde conocimos una institución que nos asesoró en todo el proceso de adopción, pero los exámenes, filtros, investigaciones, etc, que se necesitaban para adoptar no parecían tener fin y ahí fue cuando el registro nos dio una solución en lo que los posesos se completaban, ser tutor de nuestro futuro hijo, tenerlo y criarlo, aunque nos dieron la tutela legal de Lincoln, en papel solo somos los que lo cuidan, él no es nada nuestro ni en sangre ni en nombre, en si solo es Lincoln y al parecer, como es mayor de edad no podemos integrarlo a la familia, ya lo hemos investigado.

Chicas no queremos que vean a su hermano como un desconocido, el las necesita más que nunca, por favor no lo dejen solo.

 _La tarde paso muy calmada y las hermanas estaban en sus cuartos procesando lo que sus padres les revelaron y como sobrellevarlo, aunque más de una pensó en como la estaría pasando Lincoln, él era el más afectado de todo esto, pero la hermana mayor pidió una reunión de todas las hermanas._

 **Lori:** Chicas que haremos, tenemos que pensar como sobrellevar todo esto.

 **Luna:** Y qué pasa con Lincoln, él está ido, esto lo debe estar afectando tanto, no ha salido de sus habitación, no sé si por desvelarse o por estar deprimido.

 _La discusión comenzó en la habitación de las hermanas mayores, todas estaban viendo cómo ayudar a Lincoln, aunque después de unos momentos todas notaron que la menor de las hermanas Loud se la pasaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno._

 **Luan:** ¿Que estas asciendo Lily?

 **Lily:** ¡Que! Nada, solo estoy pensando en cómo animar a Lincoln jeje.

 _Todas las hermanas notaron la forma de actuar de su hermana menor, eso era señal de que ocultaba algo y Lori en un movimiento rápido le quito su cuaderno, el cual tenía una serie de pasos._

 **Lori:** Veamos, paso 1 animar a Lincoln, ok eso es obvio, _(Todas las hermanas asistieron aunque Lily comenzaba a sudar)_ paso 2 estar para Lincoln en lo que necesite, paso 3 ser más íntima con Lincoln, ¿eh? paso 4 coquetear con... ok ok ok, Lily tienes 5 minutos para explicar esto y te quedan 4.

 **Lily:** Rayos, bueno todo empezó cuando tenía 16 años, comencé a salir con unos chicos de mi escuela aunque nunca dure más de tres meses y era por siempre los comparaba con Lincoln, diablos ahora que lo pienso nunca bese a ninguno porque pensé que Lincoln se enojaría con mis novios y con migo, a los 17 me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él y pensé que era algo normal, digo Lincoln es una persona increíble, claro tiene sus fallos pero siempre ha estado para mí, sabe cómo me siento, me apoya en mi carrera de actriz y en mi mente es el hombre perfecto, pero es mi hermano, bueno hasta hoy en la mañana. Al no ser hermanos por sangre ni nombre, me hizo pensar que la única forma de que pertenezca a la familia nuevamente de manera legal es, bueno... paso 15.

 **Lori:** Paso 15 ¡Casarse con Lincoln!

 **Luan:** Lily él es nuestro hermano, eso no está bien.

 **Lily:** No Luan, Lincoln no es nada nuestro y al no estar relacionados de ninguna manera, no sería mal visto, claro seria dar muchas explicaciones, pero al final todos lo entenderían.

 **Lisa:** Eso lo explica todo, _(Todas la hermanas voltearon a ver a la hermana más inteligente de la familia)_ verán hermanas, em... Lily no es la única con esos sentimientos hacia Lincoln, al principio pensé que era parte de los cambios hormonales, pero mis estudios demuestran que Lincoln es perfecto para fortalecer mis ganes.

 **Lynn:** Lisa estás loca, no somos animales.

 **Lisa:** Para tu información Lynn, los humanos escogen al mejor prospecto masculino, en su mayoría, según qué tan diferentes y adecuadas son sus habilidades y desde otro punto de vista concuerdo con términos generales él es mi hombre perfecto y antes de refutar mis argumentos, dudo que nuestros padres se opongan, quien mejor para cuidar de sus hijas que el chico que criaron y enseñaron todos sus valores.

 _Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la primera semilla de la duda, todas las hermanas comenzaron a ver a su ex hermano como un hombre que vive bajo su techo, conoce todo de ellas y ellas de él._


	2. Chapter 2: El pasado

**Capítulo 2: El pasado**

-Que es lo cierto, no lo sé, es más no me ciento diferente de cómo me sentía antes de todo esto, mis padres resultaron ser mis tutores legales y cuando pregunte la razón, me contaron la historia.

Simplemente, al parecer medio año después de tener a Lynn, mis padres estaban preocupados de no concebir un barón y la verdad su deseo de tener más niños los llevo a la adopción, la lista de espera no era especialmente larga, pasaron los meses hasta que recibieron una llamada, la que les decía que tenían a un bebe que podrían adoptar, inmediatamente se alegraron y prepararon todo para el nuevo integrante y cuando la cita se fijó, ellos acudieron dos horas antes de lo previsto, se les informo sobre sus pruebas y recibieron la noticia de que eran candidatos más que aceptables a la adopción, una vez verificados los papeles y las firmas una señorita las pidió seguirla a donde el recién nacido hace unos meses se encontraba.

Pequeño, con mechones rubio patinado, los señores Loud lo tomaron y lo abrasaron, el niño simplemente rio como respuesta a este acto, la señorita encargada del papeleo les comento como se llevaría el proceso, como mandaría la tanda de registro correspondiente a la oficinas de gobierno en este tiempo los futuros padres serán solo tutore del menor hasta que el proceso termine y podrían mantenerlo en su custodia, en ese proceso no podrían salir del estado o del país.

Y aquí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas, bueno en el papeleo, las hermanas habían hecho un viaje con sus abuelos ya que tenían que hacer modificaciones a la casa y además no querían que sus hijas sospecharan que su nuevo hermano era adoptado. _(Lori la hermana mayor pregunto, él porque del viaje y el abuelo solo dijo._ Es una sorpresa para un nuevo integrante _)_

Pasaron la cantidad de 2 semanas y no tenían respuesta, cuando pensaron que era mejor pedir un informe de la situación, recibieron la noticia de que los papeles en concreto no habían llegado en su totalidad siendo perdidos las firmas paternales más no las de titular y estaban resolviendo el problema, se les dijo que serían informados en unos días.

A una semanas que sus cinco hijas regresasen de su viaje, los días pasaron y recibieron la peor noticia y la mejor según la situación, al parecer los papeles habían sido extraviados en el proceso, no se supo si del orfanato al correo o del correo al gobierno, lo que destrozo a los señores Loud, pero no todo estaba perdido, se les informo que podía mantener al bebe aunque por las circunstancias no podían adoptarlo como hijo sino como tutelado, si estaban de acuerdo con este trato podían mantener al bebe hasta su mayoría de edad y ya de joven podría tomar sus decisiones, aunque la señorita también les dio otra opción, la de esperar, pero ya fueron dados de alta del sistema, dando que tendrían que regresar a la lista y perder la tutela del bebe y posiblemente perderle la pista, los señores Loud no dudaron y tomaron la decisión de ser los tutores legales, la señorita sonrió y les dijo que esperaba esa respuesta, también les dijo que mañana pasaran por los papeles, la acta de nacimiento del bebe y que pensaran en un nombre. Lo demás se cuenta por sí solo, mis hermanas llegaron y me amaron, viví mi vida con mi familia hasta la actualidad, nunca me falto nada.

Pero ahora ciento que no pertenezco aquí, pero a las vez siento que este... _(Suspiro)_ esto es realmente confuso. Les pedí a mis padres estar solo, lo cual ellos accedieron y aun así no me llamaron a cenar, simplemente mi madre entraba en mi habitación y me dejaba la cena _(Sonríe)_ respetaron mi espacio para esta situación y les pedí que les contaran todo a mis hermanas, que no soy su hermano de sangre. ¿Por qué? simple, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían y que mejor que temprano. Enserio ser escritor y dibujante de cómics me dejo una forma de crear frases de fuerza.

 _Tres días es en los que Lincoln ha estado meditando todo en su cabeza y tal vez seguiría ese estado hasta que un pequeño ruido proveniente del techo llamo su atención._

- _(Suspiro)_ Lucy o Lynn salgan de los ductos de ventilación, ya no somos niños, pueden romperlos.

 _Una rejilla en el techo fue abierta mientras una chica de 23 años bajaba de manera casi artística, siendo Lynn Loud la deportista de toda las hermanas de la Loud, actualmente con un cuerpo tonificado por sus años de practicar deportes, con algunos músculos pero nada exagerados, ya que en algún momento decidió ayudar a los equipos de gimnasio resaltando en aros y barras paralelas, ayudando a no comportarse tan brusca, mantener un cuerpo liviano y en forma._

-Vamos, sabes que esta cosa fue reparada por Lana, dudo que se rompa por cargarme. _(Dicho esto le dio un pequeño golpe a Lincoln en el brazo, recibiendo como respuesta un_ Hey)

Y eso fue, por no ser un caballero, a una mujer no se le cuestiona sobre su edad o peso. _(Lincon solo sonrió de esto, aunque su risa se esfumo cuando vio a Lynn a los ojos)_

-Así que todas ustedes ya saben la verdad. _(Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación, algo que presentía pero no estaba dispuesto a saber la respuesta)_

-Lincoln escúchame, no importa las circunstancias, no importa que la misma sangre no corra por nuestras venas, tú y escúchame bien ¡Tú siempre serás parte de esta familia! Así que no tengas miedo, ninguna de nosotras te vera como un desconocido o fuera de esta familia.

 _Lincoln por primera vez en días pudo tener un respiro de alivio, sabiendo que mínimo una de sus hermanas pensaba de esa forma, aun que faltaban otras nueve._

-Gracias Lynn, realmente lo necesitaba.

-De nada Linc, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti y además es hora de comer y me prometí que te sacaría de tu habitación, así que ¿Bienes?

 _Lincoln se levantó y junto a Lynn caminaron hasta la planta baja donde sus hermanas se encontraban, las chicas reaccionaron al ver a Lincoln y sin la oportunidad del joven de decir hola, fue tacleado por tres de sus hermanas, mientras las demás solo se acercaron a abrasarlo, lágrimas, gritos, lamentos, todo eso estaba dirigido a una sola persona, todas las hermanas dieron sus puntos de vista, que no eran muy diferente al de Lynn, pero todas observaron cuando era el turno de la mentor de los Loud._

-Lincoln recuerda que siempre estaré allí, sin importar que, siempre te amare como el hombre que eres, recuerda que siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

 _El peliblanco abraso a Lily con gran cariño y ternura, pero nueve de sus hermanas tenían otra mirada de ella y no fue hasta que la mayor de las hermanas Loud actuó._

-Perdón Lincon me permites hablar con Lily un momento.

 _Las dos hermanas salieron de la sala al cuarto de lavado, donde Lori pensaba confrontar a su hermana menor._

-Enserio Lily, apenas sale y haces eso, no trates de hacerte la tonta conmigo hermana, recuerda que leí tu plan de quince pasos.

-He, he he, hermana hermana, veo que no lo has entendido, enserio creíste en ese truco, mi plan es más complejo que solo quince pasos.

 _Lori puso una mirada de desconcierto, sabía que su hermana era lista y sobre todo buena actriz, no por nada desde sus tres años ha salido en películas y comerciales, es su especialidad, la actuación._

-Me estás diciendo que el cuaderno es falso.

-No, es muy real, pero... estas mal si piensas que tú lo descubriste, los pasos, la historia, la realidad de que Lincoln ya no es un fruto prohibido. Hermana ¿por qué contaría todo tan fácil?

 _Allí fue donde Lori lo entendió._

-Todas dudaron.

-Bingo, diez hermanas, todas ellas pueden llegar a ser toscas o muy directas, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que tienes una oportunidad con Lincoln, pero que pasaría si la información llega de golpe, confusión, falta de reacción, ¿cambio de actitud? tal vez, ¿negación? Dime hermana tú ¿cómo te siente?

Todas tienen una oportunidad con el Lori, inclusive... Tu.

 _Lori trago duro, su hermana, la menor, la futura actriz, la tenía acorralada, ella sin lugar a duda estaba en la negación, ver a Lincoln como un hombre le resultaba extraño y a la vez le daba una sensación de alivio y eso no podía hacer más que confundirla._

-Que sucede Lori ¿Nerviosa?, ohhhh la negación, la hermana que lo conoce más tiempo y además, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre? la verdad no recuerdo.

Bueno hermana creo que es hora de regresar o se preocuparan. _(Lily subió las escaleras y se fue a la sala, dejando a una Lori pensativa)_

 _Lori decidió que si comentaba con alguien lo de la charla solamente le seguiría el juego, tambien que olvidaría por ahora ese asunto con su hermana menor y subió de nuevo con su familia, no sin antes pensar en vos alta que..._

-Esa niña, realmente... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva planeando esto? y ¿Por qué me siento así por saber que tengo una oportunidad?

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo del autor original, con algunas correcciones y variantes de mi parte, así como mi forma de escribir y otras cosas extra.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, solo una cosa es segura, veremos si Lily conservara su posición relajada y dominante de la situación, o tal vez no sea la única con un plan y trucos bajo la manga, también si hay otras hermanas que sientan eso hacia Lincoln desde hace tiempo, pero no lo admiten.**

 **Y ¿Cuantas hermanas están en negación? ¿Quiénes lo procesaran más rápido y quienes más lento? y ¿Cuál de ellas podría cometer una locura? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Una noche extraña

**Capítulo 3: Una noche extraña**

 _La noche ya había llegado a Royal Woods y todas las chicas Loud se encontraban descansando después de un día muy activo, todo el día se la pasaron haciendo actividades de hermanos y divirtiéndose como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo y llegaron a sus habitaciones exhaustos, pero sorprendente mente nadie dormía, excepto Lincoln que estaba muy cansado, todas pensaban en las palabras de Lily y mientras más pensaban, más confundidas estaban y tan bien pensaban en Lori y su comportamiento en todo el día, esa chica se la paso con una actitud extraña, pero ya la interrogarían mañana, ahora solo importaba olvidar las palabras de Lily._

 _Pero eso sería difícil ya que todas y cada una de las hermanas estaba pensando en aquellas desconcertantes palabras en sus habitaciones, excepto Lily pensaba en algo diferente._

 _ **Habitación de Lisa y Lily.**_

 **Lily:** _(Pensamiento)_ Esto está saliendo tal y como yo quería, Lori lo hará todo por mí, aunque ella no diga nada, su actitud hará sospechar y después dudar más a todas, así me asegurare de que ninguna haga algo que quede fuera de mi control, de todas formas yo gano. Lincon será mío.

 **Lisa:** _(Pensamiento)_ Creo que Lily ya se durmió, ella cree que se llevara a Lincoln, pues está muy equivocada y si lo cree, entonces no me conoce bien, pude que haya aprendido una cosa o dos de mí, pero yo sigo siendo mejor, no ha visto todos mis trucos, yo tengo un plan más efectivo, pero tendré que adoptar un aspecto más estético, así atraeré a Lincoln a la trampa. No dejare que te lleves tan fácil al mejor prospecto masculino que he visto querida hermana.

 _Enfrente del aquella habitación se encontraba otra donde estaban otras dos chicas muy especiales._

 _ **Habitación de Lola y Lana.**_

 **Lola:** _(Pensamiento)_ Lily está enferma, como se le ocurre decir eso y con Lincoln, ella debe estar loca, es verdad que él es muy amables, atento, protector... carismático... y apuesto... ¡Pero tiene muchos defectos! Y ella no debería interese en él.

 **Lana:** _(Pensamiento)_ No puedo creer que Lily sienta eso por Lincoln, eso está mal y lo peor es que ya pensaba así incuso antes de que supiera que no es nuestro hermano. Eso... eso es asqueroso y no en el buen sentido. Sé que él es diferente al resto de los idiotas que me encuentro en la calle y tiene muchas cualidades, pero debería atraer le de esa forma. Tal vez entre en razón cuando se dé cuenta de que es estúpido.

 _Unos pasos a lado de esa habitación, se encontraba dos de las hermanas más cercanas al peliblanco._

 _ **Habitación de Lynn y Lucy.**_

 **Lynn:** _(Pensamientos histéricos)_ Tengo que ayudar a Lincoln a sentirse mejor. No cuenta lo que haya dicho Lily, no dejare que me afecte. Ella ha olvidado lo que de verdad importa, estar ahí para nuestro hermano. Ella piensa que todas nos enamoraremos de él, pude que haya logrado con fundir a Lori, en su conversación en el cuarto de lavado, pero a mí no. Yo no me enamoraría de Lincoln JAMAS... ¿Cierto? ahhhh En que estoy pensando, necesito relajarme. mmmm Ya sé que hacer.

 **Lucy:** _(Pensamiento)_ No dejare que Lily se lleve a Lincoln de mi lado, él siempre estuvo conmigo, me ayudaba con mis poemas y en todo lo que yo necesitaba, me cubría y guardo todos mis secreto, como aquella vez que prefirió que lo castigaran y luego que se burlaran de él, que decir que el libro era mío, por eso él debe ser mío y aún más ahora que ya no tenemos parentesco.

 _Junto a ellas estaba la habitación de las dos artistas de la casa Loud._

 _ **Habitación de Luna y Luan.**_

 **Luna:** _(Pensamiento)_ ahhhh Esto están confuso, sé que Lincoln es especial, pero esa chica está mal y pronto se dará cuenta... Pero que pasara si no lo hace, digo, ha estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, ella misma lo dijo y eso... eso es tan desagradable, no me imagino a mí en el lugar de Lily, es más, no sé por qué pienso en eso. _(Suspiro)_ No tengo tiempo para esto.

 **Luan:** _(Pensamiento)_ Algo está mal, Lily planea algo, cualquiera sabría que haber dicho su plan en frente de todas es algo muy imprudente, esto no traerá más que problemas, debo averigua su verdadero plan, antes de que algo malo pace aquí y ya sé cómo lo haré. Así yo...

-hey Luan, estas despierta.

\- Ahora lo estoy, que sucede.

-Tengo una presentación con mi banda.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Necesito que me cubras, si alguien viene. Ya sabes que papá no me deja salir desde el accidente de hace una semana, el no entiende que ya no somos unas niñas.

-Muy bien lo haré, solo deja de hablar, despertaras a alguien.

-Gracias hermana, te debo una.

-Ya son barias.

-Aquello ya no cuenta.

-Adiós Luna.

-¡ah! Si adiós. _(Tomo su guitarra y se fue)_

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación del frente._

 _ **Habitación de Lori y Leni.**_

 **Leni:** _(Pensamiento)_ Me pregunto si es verdad que Lily se enamoró de Linki, Si el en verdad no es nuestro hermano ¿Eso está bien? ¿Debería preguntárselo a Lori? Quiero que mi hermanita se ha feliz y eso, pero... No lo sé. ¿Lincoln estaría de acuerdo? Lo mejor será dormir.

 **Lori:** _(Pensamiento)_ Por que no puedo quitar esas palabras de mi cabeza, todo lo que dijo no tiene sentido... ¿Oh si? Noooo claro que no lo tiene, como podría tenerlo, es solo una niña inmadura, yo soy la adulta. Te demostrare Lily, te demostrare que te equivocas.

 _La mayor de los Loud se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, decidida_ _empezó a caminar al otro extremo del pasillo, entro en una habitación y ya ahí adentro se dijo a sí misma._

-Pero que es lo que estoy haciendo... no, vamos Lori tu puedes, si lo haces y no pasa nada, entonces ella se equivocó y tu habrás ganado. _(Pensamiento)_

 _Lori se acercaba más y más a la cama frente a ella, en la cual se encontraba Lincoln, ella fue acercando su rostro al de él y sin notarlo se sonrojo por completo, la distancia fue mínima hasta que..._

-Lo Lori eres tú.

 _Ella ya no pudo detenerse y sus labios se conectaron. El corazón de Lori se detuvo por un momento, mientras experimentaba una sensación que no pudo explicar, pero trasmitía mucha quietud y placer a la vez._

 _Cuando por fin se separaron, los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Lori no sabía que decir, pero de pronto Lincoln comenzó a cerrar los ojos y cayo dormido de nuevo. Entonces ella salió de la habitación de su hermano._

-¿Pero que fue eso?

-No lo sé, tú dímelo.

 _-(Sobresalto)_ Ly... Lynnn que haces aquí.

-Fui por un vaso de agua con un somnífero y vine a ver como estaba Lincoln, tu qué haces aquí.

-Yo... emmm lo mismo, él está bien.

-Segura que solo vienes a eso.

-Si, por que lo preguntas.

-No me creas tonta Lori, escuche tu conversación con Lily ahí abajo y vi tu rostro, dudaste.

-No es cierto, vamos Lynn él es nuestro hermano. Ahora vamos a dormir.

-Está bien, pero te estaré vigilando.

 _Ambas regresaron a sus habitaciones, si imaginar que alguien las estaba observando por las cámaras que estaban en toda la casa._

-Has sido una chica muy mala Lori y esto no se va a quedar así. Nadie se mete con mi Lincoln.

* * *

 **Bueno que les pareció, este es el primer capítulo escrito por mí. En el próximo capítulo veremos si Lily aún conservara el control, ¿Lincoln podrá recordara en la mañana lo que paso? y ¿Que nuevas situaciones se presentaran para los Loud?**

 **En fin, comenten si debo continuar con este proyecto, si tiene algo de apoyo lo continuare y no olviden leer mi historia principal.**

 **Con todo esto me despido y nos vemos pronto, adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4: Una mañana incomoda

**Capítulo 4: Una mañana incomoda**

 _En la mañana todas las chicas Loud despertaron y cada una pasó al baño como todos los días, pero como siempre, Lincoln apenas estaba despertando._

-Vaya, ese sí que fue un sueño extraño. Si que se vio muy real... ¡Por favor que haya sido un sueño!

Lo mejor será darme una ducha para calmarme, solo espero que a mis hermanas no se les ocurra hacer lo mismo de la última vez.

 _Nuestro protagonista se dirigió al baño y la encontrarlo vació ya que nadie se encontraba ahí pudo tomar una ducha sin molestia alguna, sin percatarse de que cuatro personas los vigilaban mientras lo hacía. Al salir escucho algo inusual que venía de la habitación de junto._

-Hay alguien ahí, necesito ayuda, ¿Lori?

 _Entonces entro y lo que encontró casi lo noquea._

-Leni que suced... ¡Oh! Pero qué #$%&/¡?=({*.

 _Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Leni tratando de quitarse un vestido de una solo pieza, por arriaba, pero este se había atorado y la cubría desde la mitad de su abdomen hasta su cabeza, dejando sus caderas y piernas al descubierto junto con su ropa interior. El peliblanco estaba tan rojo que parecía que su cabeza se prendería en llamas._

-¡Que! que pasa, Lincoln ere tú.

-ehhhh Si soy yo... no, no pasa nada, como fue que terminaste así.

-No lo sé, creo que confundí el vestido que iba a ponerme y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así.

-Debería desecha eso viejos vestidos que guardas, creo que ese es de cuando tenías 16.

-Lo sé, pero siempre lo olvido, ahora ayúdame,

-eh De acuerdo solo relájate.

 _Entonces Lincoln empezó a tirar del vestido con fueras para quitárselo, hasta que este cedió después de varios intentos, pero el vestido no fue lo único que logro quitarle, pues por la fuerza el sujetador de Leni se rompió y salió junto con el vestido, dejando a la segunda mayor de las hermanas con el torso desnudo._

 _Lincoln no pudo evitar ver sus pechos, su rostro se puso en un tono rojizo indescriptible, lo único que pudo decir fue..._

-¡Ay no! lo ciento, lo ciento, lo ciento. Leni no fue mi intención.

-Que, de que hablas.

-No te has dado cuenta de que estas desnuda.

-Ah eso, bueno si es un poco incómodo, pero eres mi hermano, así que no creo que haya problema.

Además no es como si nosotras no hubiéramos visto algo tuyo antes.

 _Lincoln y Leni lo recordaron, fue la semana pasada antes de que todo esto comenzara._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Fue un día normal, como siempre todas las hermanas y nuestro amigo Lincoln despertaron y pasaron al baño por una ducha, pero él no contaba con que Lynn y Luan estaban conspirando en su contra, para hacerle le una broma, que ellas consideraban que sería épica._

 _Las dos planearon que Luan colocaría una cuerda sostenida con ganchos en la puerta del baño, cerca del piso y Lynn conseguiría jarabe de maple, plumas y calcetines sucio de gimnasio. Cuando su hermano saliera de la ducha, el tropezaría y al caer todo lo que consiguió Lynn terminaría sobre él y entonces después de reírse de él tendría que regresar al baño a tomar una ducha._

-Todo esta listo Luan.

-Sí, tú conseguiste lo que te pedí.

-Cuando te he fallado.

-Puesss...

-Mejor no conteste, ahora solo debemos esperar, pronto saldrá del baño.

 _En el baño Lincoln acababa de terminar, se disponía a salir, como su bata de baño está en el cuarto de lavado se vio obligado a usar una pequeña toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hacía abajo._

-Espero que Lori lave la ropa hoy, necesito mi bata de vuelta.

 _Desde afuera se escucharon golpes y reclamos de sus hermanas._

-Lincoln sal de ahí.

-Que es lo que tanto haces.

-Oye tengo que entrar.

-Date prisa.

- _(Pensamiento)_ Parece que el monstruo de 10 cabezas ha despertado, que bueno que esta vez me levante temprano para ese asunto de ser pasante.

 _Lincoln salió de baño y encontró a sus hermanas algo molestar por haber tardado, noto que Luan y Lynn no lo estaban, algo le decía que eso no era nada bueno. Entonces decidió caminar con cautela._

 _De pronto sucedió, pero no lo que la bromista y deportista de la casa esperaban. En el momento en que Lincoln tropezó con la cuerda no cayo, ya que uno de los ganchos se desprendió de la puerta y se retrajo con fuerza, este se engancho en la toalla de Lincoln y se la arranco._

 _Las hermanas quedaron estupefactas con lo que vieron, su hermano estaba desnudo, todas soltaron un grito al cielo y se taparon los ojos, Lincoln no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con sus manos y salir corriendo a su habitación mientras decía..._

-Pagaran por esto Luan y Lynn.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _En la noche cuando Lincoln regreso después de revisar lo ser pasante no cruzo palabra con ninguna de sus hermanas, todo fue muy incómodo esa noche y unos días después._

 _Los dos hermanos estaban sonrojados por el recuerdo, no sabían que decir hasta que Lincoln rompió el silencio._

-Bueno es verdad, pero aunque sea así, sigue siendo inapropiado, así que cúbrete.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Bueno yo voy abajo a ver un poco la televisión, adiós.

 _Lincoln salió con dirección a las escaleras, pero en el pasillo sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, un escalofrió subió por su columna y eso solo podía significar una cosa._

-Lu... Lucy.

 _Al no recibir respuesta siguió su camino, mientras bajaba pensó que en lo que paso con Leni, no en la parte incomoda -Bueno en parte también en eso- pero principalmente en el hecho de que ella lo llamo hermano y que para ella las cosas no habían cambiado, eso lo alegro enormemente, pero no duro mucho._

-Buen día Lincoln, como despertaste.

-Ho.. Hola Lori. _(Nuestro protagonista se vio obligado a retroceder, no solo porque su hermana estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, sino porque el recuerdo de su "Sueno" aun lo atormentaba)_

-Te sientes bien, párese que tienes fiebre Lincoln.

-¿Yo? para nada, porque preguntas.

-Por qué estás muy rojo.

-Bueno si fuera así creo que es una epidemia, tu esta igual Lori.

-Debe ser porque acabo de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Enserio, creí que solo comías sano, para mantenerte en forma.

-Bueno ya me conoces, experimento nuevas cosas.

 _(Pensamiento)_ Vamos contrólate Lori, tienes que descubrir el recuerda lo de anoche.

-Bueno yo me voy a ver televisión, nos vemos.

-¡Espera!

 _(Pensamiento)_ Pero que hiciste tonta.

 _Lo dijo tan fuerte que Lincoln se estremeció, por suerte nadie estaba abajo a más de ellos dos, excepto Lynn que escucho y se ocultó detrás de una pared para escucharlos mejor._

-¿Que sucede Lori?

-Quise decir... que no sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas. No respondiste mi pregunta, dime tuviste algún sueño interesante.

 _(Pensamiento)_ Pero que he hecho, felicidades Lori ere la reina de la sutileza.

-No en realidad no, no sé por qué pregunt...

 _(Pensamiento)_ Amenos que... ay no, ay no, ay no, no puede ser, debe ser mentira, debe haber una explicación lógica.

-Solo trataba de ser amable, ya sabes... para que te sientas bien después de todo lo que ha pasado. Bueno me tengo que ir a ver a Leni adiós.

 _Se fue de forma apresurada y golpeándose en la cabeza por sus palabras, pero almeno consiguió algo, la actitud de su hermano decía que tenía dudas sobre lo que paso y no estaba seguro._

-Tendré que tener cuidado con lo que hago y digo hasta que se le olvide, aunque tome algo de tiempo, no importa cuánto me haya gustad... ¡Espera! que estoy diciendo, tengo que olvidar todo esto de una vez. Te odio Lily. _(Pensamiento)_

 _Por otro lado Lincoln no creía en lo que ella le dijo, todo fue tan confuso, tratando olvidar eso fue a observar televisión, después casi toda la familia ya estaba abajo esperando frente al televisor hasta que llegue el desayuno y de pronto Leni se acercó a Lincoln y le dijo..._

 **Leni:** ¿Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** Si, que pasa Leni.

 **Leni:** Es que no pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste hace rato.

 **Lincoln:** Descuida, ni lo menciones.

 **Leni:** No en serio.

 **Lincoln:** Jamás. _(Se levantó y se disponía a subir, cuando...)_

 **Lola:** Por qué te agradase Lincoln,

 **Lincoln:** No quiero hablar del tema. _(Subió por las escaleras)_

 **Leni:** Ah, lo que paso fue que...

 **Lincoln:** Quise decir que no quiero que nadie hable de eso. _(Se escuchó su vos desde la parte de arriba)_

 _Cuando creyeron que el peliblanco ya no las escucharía Leni les contó todo lo que paso, incluso cuando ambos recordaron el incidente de la broma, recordando les a las hermanas el bochornoso suceso, en el que vieron lo bien dotado que estaba su hermano. Todas estaban sonrojadas y Lily impactada, ella no había contado con la habilidad de Leni para mecerte en esas situaciones, pero eso no alteraba en gran medida sus planes._

 _En cuanto a Lincoln él se dirigía a su habitación, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación de Lisa se abrió._

-Li... Lisa pero que llevas puesto.

 _La genio de 19 años llevaba una blusa de color verde con bordes, una falda color marrón un tanto reveladora pero no demasiado y unas botas de tacón alto color café._

-Bueno quise probar una nueva apariencia.

-Creí que no te agarba ese tipo de apariencia porque ya era demasiado difícil que la comunidad científica te tomara en serio por tu edad.

-Lo sé, pero quise saber lo que se siente y solo es hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo.

-Y cuál es tu objeti... _(En ese momento Lisa lo abraso y poso su cabeza en su pecho)_

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que amo y quiero que estés bien.

-¡Espera que!

-Ya sabes como todas, te queremos hermano.

-ahhhh Me asustaste, yo también las quiero. mmmm Eso es perfume, acaso conociste a alguien.

-Algo así, es para una persona especial.

-¡A sí! Para quien.

-Tú quien crees. _(Entonces se fue mientras modelaba su ropa por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras)_

-¿Pero qué?

- _(Mientras estaba en las escaleras saco su grabadora y dijo...)_ Paso uno, confundirlo, completado.

 _Lincoln sentía que si algo más como eso le pasó en ese día su cabeza explotaría. No entendía que es lo que le sucedía a sus hermanas. Entonces entro a su habitación y lo que encontró no era nada nuevo, pero si fue algo molesto._

-Hola bro, como te ¡hip! va. _(Luna estaba ebria y se encontraba entrando por la pequeña ventana de Lincoln, parecía que se había acabado de desatorar y en ese momento cayó al piso)_

-Ay Luna creo que hoy si te pásate.

-Es que una persona hablo cosas si sentido y decidí ir a beber y reírme un poco de esas palabras, después de mi presentación.

 _Lincoln la ayudo a levantarse y ella entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello._

-Pero sabes que, creo que estoy comenzando a dudar y ahora are algo estúpido y sabré si razon.

-Luna de que habl...

 _No pudo terminar ya que Luna lo encerró en un apasionado beso del cual no lo dejo escapar y duro varios segundos, hasta que Luna cedió._

-¡Hip! Que te parece, ella tenia razón.

-De que hablas.

-ja ja Ya quiero ver lo que hacen las demás.

-¡Las demás!

-Ay Lily, tenas que abrir la boca.

 _Después de decir esto se quedó dormida, Lincoln la dejo dormir en su cama para que nadie la molestar mientras se recuperaba._

-No entiendo que está pasando, pero si pensara mal de mis hermanas diría que invadir mi espacio personal cada cinco segundos será el menor de mis problemas y que el sueño no fue un sueño. Voy a descubrir lo que pasa, pero primero saldré a pensar las cosas y a relajarme por lo que acaba de pasar, fue tan raro y no quiero repeticiones de eso el día de hoy. _(Pensamiento)_

 _El salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por su madre._

-No vas a desayunar hijo.

-Ah no mamá, no tengo hambre, saldré con Clyde por unas horas ya regreso, adiós.

 _Se fue corriendo y cerró la puerta lago fuerte, dejando a su madre impresionada._

-wow Chicas no sé qué hicieron para animar a Lincoln, pero sigan asiéndolo.

 _Las chicas quedaron en shock al escuchar esas palabras y Lori que tenía un vaso de agua en sus manos, lo dejo caer y este se rompió._

 **Lisa:** Oye que fue lo que paso. _(Susurro)_

 **Lola:** Después te cuento. _(Susurro)_

* * *

 **Vaya de verdad esto no es lo mío, pero no me rendiré, si a ustedes les gusta seguiré escribiendo esta historia y si quieren los capítulos más largos como ya me lo pidieron, pues los are más largos, no importa, aunque tenga que golpear mi cabeza en mi escritorio para que se me ocurra algo. Por otro lado no esperen actualizaciones inmediatas de esta historia**

 **Y ahora quiero pedirles su opinión con respecto a la historia, si les gusta cómo va el ritmo de esta o va muy lento, porque la verdad no me gusta forzar las situaciones.**

 **Con lo que conlleva al capítulo, pues parece que Lily no contaba con la pequeña escena de Luna, eso demuestra que no puedes controlarlo todo, en el siguiente veremos cómo lo resuelve, si es que se llega a enterar y también que es lo que hará Lincoln con este problema y el otro que aún no se le ha olvidado.**

 **Bueno esto ha sido todo, nos vemos pronto, adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5: Solo un beso

**Capítulo 5: Solo un beso**

 _Eran las 08:30 am y Lincoln pensaba mientras caminaba por la acera con dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo, en realidad si lo había llamado y acordaron salir después del pequeño incidente con Luna. El necesitaba distraerse un poco, alguien con quien tomar unas copas, cuando estuviera más relajado podría pensar mejor que hacer, lo que paso lo dejo muy perturbado._

- _(Pensamiento)_ Me pregunto si lo que quiso decir Luna con eso de "Las demás" es lo que creo, ¿Debería prestarle atención a lo que dijo? digo, ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones cuando lo dijo, pero y si no estaba mintiendo, eso explicaría por qué Lori actuaba tan extraño esta mañana y que lo de anoche fue...

 _El peliblanco sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de borrar esas imagines de su mente, se negaba a creerlo, quería evitar decir esa palabra "Real", pero era inútil, sentía que comenzaba a olvidar aquello, pero después de pensar en todo lo que le paso en la mañana sintió que jamás podría hacerlo, estarían en sus recuerdos para siempre. Ese momento, aquel preciso momento en el que su hermana mayor pudo haberle dado la máxima prueba de amor que alguien puede darle a otra persona._

- _(Pensamiento)_ Solo de recordarlo me causa escalofríos, solo pensar que es posible que pude haber sentido el contacto de sus labios, es tan extraño, tan inapropiado, tan... tan... ¿Excitante? _(Esta vez se abofeteo a si mismo)_

Vamos hombre que estás pensando idiota, es una estupidez, no dejare que esta tontería me afecte, probablemente sea por todo lo que ha pasado hoy y combinado con un pequeño complejo de hermana de la niñez que tengo hacia todas por vivir con ellas tanto tiempo y acostumbrarme a tenerlas cerca, quererlas y protegerlas. Si eso debe ser ¿Verdad?

ahhhh Mejor me apresuro, no quiero seguir pensando en esto, me causa mucho estrés y la verdad tengo otro problema más serio del que debo ocuparme.

 _Entonces retomo su camino muy avergonzado, pues no se dio cuenta de que mientras se estaba pensando se detuvo y permaneció parado sin mover un solo musculo, por lo que algunas personas lo estaba observado de forma extraña. Se sintió como un idiota por eso._

 _Después de ese penoso incidiste llego rápidamente a la casa de su amigo y fue recibido muy bien por Cyde._

-Hola amigo como estas, me sorprende que me llamaras tan repentinamente, has estado muy extraño estos días, ¿Sucede algo?

-Tengo algo que contarte amigo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa Loud.**_

 _Las hermanas seguían apenadas por lo del recuerdo y las palabras de su madre, en especial las que atormentaron a Lincoln antes de que se fuera, solo de recordarlo les causaba un sonrojo que era difícil de ocultar, pero una de las que lo atormento en la mañana lo pensó un momento y supo que su madre tenía razón, su hermano se había olvidado de su problema por completo, tomando en cuenta que lo que dijo Lily eso podría jugar a su favor, pero simplemente no podía aprovecharse de eso para atraer Lincoln, ella no era así._

 _Cualquiera pensaría que ninguna de las hermanas estaría en casa porque tenían cosas que hacer, pero no, en lugar de eso todas estaban ahí y curiosamente es porque ninguna tenía planes y además estaban en vacaciones por el final del semestre en la universidad._

 _Así que Lily, Lana, Lola, Lucy y Lincoln estaban libres. Se preguntaran que hacían los otras, pues Lisa, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori tenían un mes de descaso de sus trabajos. -¿Que? pensaron que con las edades que tienen no hacían nada- Estaban en época de veranó por lo que era claro que tendían ese mes libre, pero seguían viviendo con sus padres hasta que pudieran independizarse por completo... La mayoría solo trabajan temporalmente hasta que sus carreras despegaran y lo estaban consiguiendo. Solo Lori y Lisa trababan en lo que les gustaba._

 _En fin todas estaban en casa y el ambiente no era nada amigable en ese lugar, lo bueno es que los señores Loud no estaban ahí para verlo, salieron por unos asuntos personales y no volverían hasta la noche._

 _Era obvio que ellas debían discutir muchas cosas, pero nadie se atrevía, unas sabían los secretos de las otras y lo que hicieron, tenían en cuenta que algunas crearon planes para atraer a Lincoln y que si tenían interés en él, pero lo disimulaban muy bien y también sabían quienes no tenían interés o no estaban seguras. No eran tontas._

 _Era una especie de guerra fría lo que se experimentaba en ese lugar desde lo de la mañana, una situación que podría a cualquiera en una posición sumamente incomoda. Casi todas chicas actuaban como si nada estuviera pasando, ponían sonrisas falsas, pero la tensión podía sentirse y desde que vieron como Luna salía de la habitación de Lincoln las cosas empeoraron. Solo pocas se mantenían cuerdas, simplemente porque sabían que solo había una cosa que de verdad merecía su atención o por no estar enteradas, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en ese día la situación se agravaría aún más después de una pequeña pelea._

 _Todo comenzó después del desayuno, las hermanas continuaban con sus actividades en medio de las hostilidades, lo usual, lo único que no lo era, fue el nuevo estilo de Lisa y todas lo notaron, en especial nuestra querida Lily. A pesar de que se lo esperaba se molestó un poco, sabía que su hermana también daría pelea por el corazón de Lincoln. Nadie tenía razón para preguntar del porqué de ese cambio, pues ella ya lo había dejado bastante claro en la reunión anterior. Pero eso no quería decir que no se incomodaran por ello._

 _Entonces Lisa subió a sus habitación, si Lincoln no estaba no había razón para desperdiciar tiempo en lugar de avanzar con sus experimentos y repasar nuevamente sus plan, pero no sin antes hacerle entender con un guiño a Lily que esta pelea la ganaría ella. Claro que golpear a Lily psicológica mente para cavar con su concentración y arruinar su dominio era parte de su plan._

 _Lily inhalo aire súbitamente, estaba indignada por ese gesto y roja de ira, entonces fue tras ella, pero fue detenida por Lori que le dijo..._

-Contrólate, no quiero un escándalo.

-Tranquila, no le haré nada... aún no.

 _Entonces ella fue tras Lisa y la encontró en el pasillo con su grabadora en mano._

-Hola Lisa.

 _Lo dijo con un tono de enfado mal disimulado y apretando sus dientes, en cuanto Lisa la escucho, guardo su grabadora y entro en personaje, que hiciera eso molestaba aún más a Lily pues se supone que ella era la actriz no Lisa._

-Hola querida hermanita, pasa algo.

 _Adopto una posición tímida juntando sus manos y diciéndolo con una vos adorable que solo logro aumentar el cólera de la menor de los Loud._

-Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, no funcionara.

-Que pasa Lily te molesta que entre al juego, temes que te gane. _(Lo dijo con tono desafiante, pero sin perder el encanto)_

-Claro que no, haz sido tan fría todos estos años y crees saber lo suficiente de sentimientos como para quedarte con Lincoln, esto no es ciencia Lisa, solo estás haciendo el ridículo.

-Ya veremos Lily.

 _Entonces antes de retirarse Lisa solo giro su cuerpo con fuerza y velocidad en dirección a su habitación y así golpeando con sus largos cabellos en el rostro de Lily, causando una rabia e indignación indescriptibles en la chica._

 _Cuando Lisa estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación, su hermana le dijo..._

-¡Lisa!

-¿Si Lily?

-Lindos lentes.

-Gracias son nuevos, Lincoln no lo noto cuando quedó estupefacto al verme esta mañana, pero pronto lo hará hi hi. _(De forma burlona)_

 _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Estaba tan enojada que de ser posible sus oídos estarían expulsando vapor. Lily había caído en la trampa, el plan de Lisa funciono, hora la vera como una amenaza y la presión en la competencia por el amor de Lincoln la llevara a cometer errores... errores que Lisa aprovecharía._

 _Lily fue corriendo hacia ella, pero Lisa corrió a su habitación mientras reía, se encerró y puso los sistemas de seguridad._

-¡Lisa habré la puerta! _(Mientas golpeaba con fuerza)_

-Eso no pasara querida hermanita.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

 _Mientras Lily golpeaba la puerta, Lisa comenzó a ingresar unos datos en su ordenador, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y Lily apareció con un rostro amenazante._

-¡Como lograste entrar!

-También es mi habitación.

-Pero cómo es posible.

-Crees que vivir todos estos años contigo no me hizo aprender nada. _(Estaba lista para lanzarse sobre Lisa pero en ese momento una voz interrumpió)_

 **Datos ingresados**

-Que fue eso _(Pegunto Lily con gran curiosidad)_

-¡No es nada!

 _Lisa se disponía a apagar su ordenador pero en ese mismo instante Lily se arrogo sobre ella y comenzaron a forcejear y Lily logro someter a Lisa con facilidad y la hato con unas agujetas._

-¡Cómo es posible, yo soy mayor!

-No contaste con que yo me pongo en forma para salir en mis producciones y tú solo estas aquí trabajando.

-¡Ya libera me loca!

-Eso no pasara querida hermanita, ahora veamos que tenemos aquí.

-¡No toques eso!

 _Entonces el evento que empeoraría las cosas sucedió, Lily vio en los registro de su hermana las grabaciones que mostraban claramente lo que hicieron Lori, Luna y Lisa. Ella estaba impactada, como fue que la situación se le salió tanto de las manos._

-Párese que las he subestimado un poco, pero no importa, puedo arreglarlo _(Pensamiento)_

 _Entonces siguió buscando y entonces encontró un archivo por escrito y era el único de ese tipo, le causó un gran interés y curiosidad, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo Lisa logro romper su atadura y se lanzó sobre Lily llegando a forcejeando una vez más, Lisa logro tomar el control del ordenador, pero solo lo suficiente para ocultar ese último archivo antes de ser sometida un vez más por su hermana menor._

-¡Que está pasando aquí!

 _Esas palabras salieron de Lori que había llegado con el resto de las hermanas para ver lo que sucedía y encontraron a las dos hermanas en el suelo tirando se del cabello._

-¡No puedo creer dos adultas pelen, Lily te dije que no quería escándalos, que paso!

 _La menor de los Loud no sabía que decir, pero luego pensó._

-Espera puedo usar esto a mi favor, esto no solo me ayudara a recuperar el control, también a conseguir mi objetivo más rápido. _(Pensamiento)_

Qué curioso que lo preguntes Lori, te mostrare lo que pasa.

 _Y así fue Lily les mostró a todas lo que vio. Lori y Luna se quedaron sin habla y aún más Luna porque no recordaba mucho lo que paso, pero el vídeo le refresco la memoria. Todas las hermanas las miraron extrañadas y con mirada incriminatoria. Ambas estaban tan avergonzadas y sonrojadas._

 **Lily:** Y que tienen que decir en su defensa chicas, creí que no les interesaba Lincoln.

 **Luna:** Bueno yo... ehhhh estaba un poco pasada de copas.

 **Luan:** ¡Solo un poco!, eso no es solo un poco Luna, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste.

 **Lucy:** ¡Si! al menos Lori lo hizo cuando estaba dormido, no es que este bien lo que ellas hizo, pero al menos es posible que no lo recuerde. _(Por dentro estaba molesta y no pudo controlar el no levantar la voz)_

 **Lola:** Y hablando de Lori, cuál es tu excusa hermana, tu no sueles beber, que te impulso a hacer algo tan desagradable.

 **Lori:** Yo... yo... este bueno yo...

 **Lola:** Yo, yo, yo. ¡Habla de una buena ves! Me harás perder la paciencia y me voy a enojar.

 **Lori:** ¡Era una prueba!

 **Lisa:** ¿Una prueba? de que se trata.

 **Leni:** Que clase de pruebe ese esa Lori, que ganarías con eso.

 _La mirada de todas la hizo ceder ante la presión y no tuvo más opción que confesar._

 **Lori:** Quería demostrar que Lily se equivocaba, así que fui a la habitación de Lincoln y mi intención era besar lo y si no pasaba nada significaba que yo tenía razón.

 **Lily:** Y al parecer no funciono, te equivocaste querida Lori.

 **Lori:** Si... digo ¡No! Tal vez, ¡No lo sé! yo... este... bue... esq... ¡Ay! Cállate Lily.

 **Lily:** jajaja Bueno al parecer no estaba equivocada hermanas, algunas de nosotras ya cedieron y veo que otras no están seguras, pero la pregunta es, cuanto podrán soportar y cuando terminen por ceder, que es lo que harán jajaja.

 **Lynn:** ¡YA BASTA! _(Eso hizo estremecer a Lily y a las demás)_

Que sucede con ustedes, que acaso han olvidado lo que de verdad importa, la razón por la que todo esto comenzó... El problema de Lincoln y ese asunto aún no ha desaparecido, está ahí y debemos ayudar lo a buscar una solución, debemos ayudarlo a hace un Loud otra vez y no de la forma que Lily quiere.

 **Lisa:** De hecho nunca lo fue.

 **Lana** Eso no importa, se supone que debemos animarlo, no sofocarlo como lo hicieron muchas de huestes esta mañana.

 **Lynn:** No puedo creer que estén hablando de esto y se aprovechen de este problema para sus fines egoístas, sin pensar en lo que Lincoln diría. Él nos ve como hermanas y nada más. Ustedes me decepcionan.

 _En ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta y todas salieron a ver quién era. Solo era el señor Loud que había regresado a casa por alguna razón._

 **Sr. Lynn:** Hola chicas, solo regrese porque olvide unos papeles, buenos ya me voy, recuerden que regresaremos para la cena, pero si tardamos más no nos esperen y por favor esta vez recuerden asegurar las puertas, hasta ponto.

 _Después de eso se fue en Vanzilla junto a Rita, quien sabe qué habría pasado de no haber interrumpido esa discusión. Entonces todas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, tenían mucho en que pensar, en lo que sus dos hermanas dijeron. A las pocas horas ya estaban realizando sus actividades normales, pero ninguna se dirigía la palabra._

 _Como un solo chico podía causar tantos problemas en unos pocos días. Ese solo podía hacerlo Lincoln Loud._

 _ **De regreso con Lincoln.**_

 _Mientras las chicas estaban en casa haciendo lo suyo, nuestro amigo Lincoln estaba en un bar con su mejor amigo._

-Vaya Lincoln, así que eso fue lo que paso, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado que tus padres pasaron por eso. Además nadie lo sospecharía, digo aparte de tu cabello, te pareces tanto a las chicas que nadie lo notaria.

-Si pero no lose, digo, estoy confundido, pero no lo suficiente como para irme de casa y eso, además me siento bien ahí, pero también siento que no pertenezco a ese lugar.

-Te recomiendo que te quedes con ellos, amigo eres un Loud y eso nadie te lo puede quitar, eres más Loud que cualquiera, las chicas son tus hermanas y eso no se podrá borrar nunca, quédate con ellas, su apoyo te ayudara mucho en estos momentos.

-Si ya me dieron muuuucho de su apoyo.

-A que te refieres.

-No nada.

-Hay algo más que te molesta, lose te conozco, puedes decirme que es, sabes que puedes tenerme confianza si ya me contaste lo otro.

-Solo digamos que me he visto en situaciones hago extrañas que no se borraron de mi mente con algunas de mis hermanas y creo que se presentaran aún más, pero descuida no son de rechazo o cosa malas, al contrario me han dado mucho apoyo y cariño, solo han sido situaciones algo extrañas e incomodas.

-Bueno si no sé de qué se trata no puedo opinar, pero si te diría que hagas lo que siempre haces, habla directamente con ellas, tal vez no sea tan extraño como crees.

-Creo que tienes razón amigo lo intentare.

-Oigan chicos ya han estado aquí por cinco horas, les sirvo algo.

-ehhhh Bueno no lose... ¿Dame un whiski doble?

-Después de cinco años sobrio, acaso estas demente.

-Vamos Clyde no seas cobarde, somos adultos, además lo de hace cinco años solo fue un accidente, estaba sediento y no sabía lo que era.

-De acuerdo, pero solo unas copas.

 _ **Ocho horas después.**_

 _Nuestros dos amigos estaban apenas saliendo de bar y por poco no pudieron tomar un taxi, pero después del viaje para dejar a Clyde en su casa y luego ir a la suya, Lincoln logro recuperarse lo suficiente como para simular estar en buenas condiciones._

 _Cuando Lincoln entro a todas las hermanas estaban como si nada hubiese pasado y Lynn se acercó a saludar a su hermano._

-Hola Lic, como estuvo tu día.

-Est... Estuvo bien gra... gracias por preguntar.

-Te siente bien, te vez algo extraño.

-Estoy bien Lynn y parece que tú hiciste algo de ejercicio hoy.

-Ya sabes que me ayuda a pensar y relajarme.

-Espero que no te hayas excedido como la última vez.

-Oye yo no te digo hace tus cómics, are cuanto ejercicio quiera.

-jajajaja De acuerdo lo que tú digas.

 _Toda iba bien hasta que..._

-ahhhh Esta cosa no funciona.

-Que sucede Lola.

-La televisión no funciona, derivan remplazar esta chatarra.

-La televisión está bien, debe ser la antena, hay mucho viento, debió caerse, Vamos Lincoln, hay que repararla.

-ehhhh No lo sé. _(Dudaba que fuera prudente, su estado no era el mejor)_

-Vamos no sea cobarde.

-... Está bien, pero espera un momento.

 _ **En el tejado de la casa.**_

-Ten ponte esto.

-Enserio Lincoln, los equipos de seguridad.

-Solo póntelos.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

 _Entonces comenzaron y de pronto algo inesperado sucedió, los vientos comenzaron a empeorar, Lincoln estaba muy mareado y sostenía la entena mientras Lynn colocaba una nueva base y soportes extra, de pronto una ráfaga muy fuerte empujo al peliblanco y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Lynn actuó rápido y lo sostuvo, pero estaba tan cansada que no logro resistir y ambos cayeron, pero gracias a las cuerdas se salvaron, así quedaron colgados de cabeza y enredados entre sí._

-Estas bien Lincoln.

-Primero, por eso utilizamos los equipos de seguridad y segundo, recuerda me no volver a subir jamás aquí contigo.

-JA JA Que gracioso.

 _Pero en ese instante la chica se sonrojo, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba abrasada de Lincoln, sus pechos hacían contacto con su torso de peliblanco y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, así que ella podía sentir la entrepierna de Lincoln._

 _-ehhhh Lincoln creo que deb..._

 _En ese instante vio el rostro de su hermano y el brillo en sus ojos, esto hizo que la chica comenzara a temblar, sentía que su rostro y su cuerpo elevaban su temperatura y su respiración se agito._

 _En un movimiento involuntario, Lynn se fue acercado poco a poco sus labios a los de su Lincoln, hasta que estos se hicieron uno y Lynn sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser con solo ese simple, pero significativo gesto._

 _Sí, eso es lo que pensaba ahora de él, en ese fugas momento él era su Lincoln y de nadie más, bueno solo hasta que fue interrumpida por un molesto sonido._

-Cof cof, ehhhh ¿Que estás haciendo Lynn?

 _Eso fue lo único que dijo Lana, pues las demás solo estaba impactadas por lo que veían, todas habían salido al ver que pasaba después de darse cuenta que esos dos estaban colgados._

-No nada, verdad Lincoln.

 _Cuando vio a Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y de algo más, algo de lo que no se había percatado por el frenesí de momento._

-Espera, estuviste bebiendo.

 _No hace falta decir lo que paso después, todas llevaron a Lincoln a su habitación para que se recuperar y Lynn tuvo mucho que explicar, pero fue interrumpida por el llegado de sus padres. La cena fue normal... Bueno lo más normal que se pudo, después de los eventos recientes, Rita pregunto por Lincoln, las chicas solo le dijeron que llego_ _muy cansado y que decido descansar después del "Exhausto" día que tuvo._

 _Y así fue como termino ese día, solo otro día más en la casa Loud._

 _ **Habitación de Lincoln.**_

-Duerme bien Lincoln, solo duerme, yo solo vine por mi beso, lo necesito, pero descuida, pronto no será así como los consiga, pronto me los darás voluntariamente.

 _ **Habitación de Lisa y Lily.**_

-Donde está, sé que tiene que estar por aquí, debe tener uno lose, lo escondió muy bien, pero lo encontrare lo juro.

-Tú que haces aquí.

* * *

 **Antes de nada quiero decir que yo no incentivo al consumo de alcohol, solo lo puse porque así ayudaría al desarrollo del capítulo.**

 **Bueno con eso aclarado, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que lo he hecho más largo de lo que acostumbrare, por ser una fecha especial, en la que cumplo un año en Fanfiction, bueno todavía falta un mes para eso, pero talvez después ya no pueda hacerlo y por eso e actualizado mis dos historias, tenía pensado traerles otro one-shot y una nueva historia, pero por algunos problemas técnicos ya no pudo ser, así que quedara para después.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, que tal, dedicado a los amantes del Lynncoln. Parece que Lily recupero el control y dos de las hermanas están en el juego entre las sombras, ¿Quienes creen que son? y ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Ahora una mala noticia, desde este momento entrare en hiatus, pero si tengo algo de tiempo libre actualizare, lo cual dudo mucho. Tengo que darle prioridad a algunos asuntos personales.**

 **En fin solo quiero decir que estoy agradecido con ustedes por seguir esta historia y también las otras que escribo. Por sus comentarios, ánimos y todo lo demás.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí todo y como es una fecha importante, estaré respondiendo preguntas en los comentarios, pueden preguntar acerca de mis historias o cualquier otra cosa. Nos vemos.**


	6. Explicación

**Explicación**

Hola a todos, lo siento pero no es un capítulo. El día de hoy quisiera ponerme serio con ustedes, sé que han estado esperando un nuevo capítulo y se preguntan porque no ha llegado, pues esta vez la respuesta no es muy sencilla. Antes de que entren en pánico les diré que mis historias no serán canceladas.

 **Subconsciente:** ¡A nadie le importa!

 **Yo:** Cállate idiota.

 **Subconsciente:** ¡Oblígame!

 **Yo:** Púdrete, después me arreglo contigo.

Bueno ya hablando enserio. No iba a decir nada porque soy una persona algo reservada, las personas me lo han dicho, pero debido a eventos recientes, me siento con la obligación de hacerlo, pues no me agrada la idea de solo desaparecer y dejar a las personas esperando algo que tal vez no llegue y como di aviso en otra plataforma, no se me hizo justo no hacerlo también aquí.

Vaya no sé por dónde comenzar... para que lo entiendan, les diré que en mi otra historia yo dije que no soy un adulto, pues fue una mentira, en realidad si lo soy. Bueno al menos desde el punto de vista legal, por lo que tengo responsabilidades y eso significa 2 cosas, es hora de estudiar la carrera que ejerceré toda mi vida o conseguir trabajo. Se podría decir que haré las dos cosas.

Antes de que lean mi explicación, sé que al final muchos pensaran que estoy mintiendo, exagerando o solo trato de impresionar, pero es la verdad y es parte de la vida que elegí. La verdad estaba dudando si publicar esto o no y contarles tanto sobre mi vida.

En fin, ahora acompáñeme a ver mi triste historia XD.

Pues he estado en preparación para ingresar a una institución, para poder hacerlo deberé de pasar por diversas pruebas y dos de esas son las pruebas físicas y académicas. Así que desde hace cinco meses antes de haber publicar mi último capítulo me he sometido a un entrenamiento que me permitía seguir escribiendo, pero desde mi última actualización las cosas cambiaron, llego alguien a entrenarme, no es un entrenador personal ni nada parecido, es alguien que conoce sobre lo que debo hacer.

Mi entrenamiento empieza a las 6am y termina a las 8pm, de lunes a domingo, claro que los fines de semana no es tan fuerte, porque tengo cosas que hacer, pero si muy agotador y gran parte del entrenamiento la paso fuera de mi hogar, no les diré en que consiste porque no quiero alargar esto más de lo que ya está, pero si les diré que podría llegar a hacerle un daño significativo a mi cuerpo, pero sé que mientras siga las instrucciones que me den eso no pasara.

En mis momentos libres y al llegar de mi entrenamiento me preparo académica mente y en ocasiones con un tutor, es una verdadera tortura y para terminar de hacer mi vida más miserable es muy posible que me someta a una operación en mis ojos, para las pruebas médicas, pero no me queda de otra. Por supuesto esto cuesta dinero, por lo que no puedo decepcionar a mis padres.

Bueno esto es lo que vivo a diario mis queridos lectores. Se preguntaran cuando volveré a actualizar pues es muy simple, si llego a fracasar, lo cual espero que no suceda, pues me verán muy seguido desde el 25 de junio del 2018 y si lo logro, entonces eso ya es un poco complicado, ya que al ingresar a esa institución no podré salir de ese lugar durante 2 años, no se me permitirá ver a mi familia durante 1 mes y los celulares están prohibidos, pero descuiden podré llevar una laptop para tareas y a pesar de que no podré salir de las instalaciones, los fines de semana los tendré libres y entonces podre escribiré para traerles nuevos capítulos.

Ustedes pensaran que es algo extraño que este en ese lugar por dos años, pero la verdad es que después del primer mes podre tener visitas y después de 3 se me permitirá salir, pero solo por unas horas y en el mejor de los casos unos cuantos días.

Ahora se lo que dirán, si mi vida es tan complicada porque es que tengo el tiempo de publicar esto, pues la respuesta es menos creíble que mi explicación, pero igual de cierta y es que el 10 de febrero sufrí un pequeño accidente y le di un susto bastante fuerte a mi familia y no... no tiene que ver con mi entrenamiento, la verdad es que fue gracias a que soy bastante imbécil, así que recibí una semana de descanso médico, la cual he aprovechado para escribir esta explicación y solo espera a que mi carpeta fuera aprobada para publicar esto.

Tal vez en algún momento les menciones como es mi entrenamiento y como fue mi accidente o tal vez lo incluya en mis historias.

Bueno eso ha sido todo y como siempre no puedo irme sin antes agradecerles por leer esto y todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia.

Recuerden mis historias no han sido canceladas, seguiré actualizando e incluso tratare de publicar nuevas, quizá haga una sobre cada semana de mi vida en esta institución si logro entrar, porque aún tengo mucho que dar. Hasta pronto.


	7. ¡Un Año!

**¡Un año!**

¡Hola a todos! como están... Si yo también :|

Antes de que hagan suposiciones, les dire que me han pasado muchas cosas estos meses y contarles todo ceria muy largo, pero lo que si les puedo decier es que se podria decir que estoy temporal mente de regreso, ya que aun tengo de por medio mi operacion.

Pero en fin, la razon de que este aqui es porque estoy muy feliz ya que hace unos días se cumplio un año desde que comence a escibir y cree mi primera historia.

Estoy tan feliz que hoy me e decidido a contarles un poco más de mi y responder preguntas de la historia en los comentarios.

1\. Tengo 18 años.

2\. Nací un 26 de julio de 1999.

3\. Mi estatura es de 1.75 cm.

4\. Soy el segundo entre 4 hermanos.

5\. Soy de Ecuador.

6\. El único país que e visitado es Colombia y me gusto mucho : )

7\. Me gusta la música, pero no tengo interés en un genero musical en particular.

8\. Me gustaría conocer toda latino america pero en especial la cuidad de Santiago de Chile.

9\. Soy una persona introvertida, de la escala de 1 al 4 soy 1 y del tipo reservado.

10\. Suelo ser alguien muy serio, pero rara vez puedo comportarme como la persona más inmadura del mundo.

11\. Me interesa mucho la politica interna de mi nacion y la del exterior, la historia mundial y la de mi país, la cultura general y las noticias científicas. Soy un autodidacta en ese aspecto.

12\. A pesar de tener conocimiento en esas áreas, no soy muy aplicado en los estudios.

13\. Me gustaria mucho aprender el Frances, Italiano, Portugués Ruso y ... Chileno XD _(Tanquilos es solo una broma para los hermanos Chilenos que me leen. No me sacrifiquen)_

14\. Me gusta mucho leer y como ya se daran cuenta, de vez en cuando escribir.

15\. No soy alguien al que les guste mucho las fotografías.

* * *

 **Bueno eso a sido todo y como siempre no puedo irme sin agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y leerme a lo largo de este año, por sus votos, comentarios, sugerencias y todo el apoyo que me han dado.**

 **Con eso dicho, nos veremos muy pronto chicos y chicas. Adiós :D**


	8. Capítulo 6: Desconcierto

**Capítulo 6: Desconcierto**

 _Puede que el día haya terminado, pero la noche aún era joven. Bueno, todo, qué paso, mañana, un desastre, pero quién dirá, qué no, no, se acabó después de la cena, ni siquiera pensaría que se pondría mucho mejor, ni mucho mejor que una confrontación que tarde o temprano llegaría, el Las dos hermanas que yacían en una habitación, ninguna de las dos miradas al rostro, solo hablaron._

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, que estás haciendo tú aquí.

-Vaya vaya, tranquila hermanita, con mi hermana mayor querida Lily.

-Deja las estupideces Luan, pero que puedes decir a lo que viniste, entonces yo lo son.

-Me sorprendes sí que me conoces, no me sorprende.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende es como enteras de ese objeto el cual buscas, ¿Pero cómo?

-Yo también te conozco pequeña Lily.

-No me llames así.

-Lo siento, no, no te gusta ... pero si te gusta sentirte mayor, como prefieras señorita Loud.

-Solo responde la pregunta maldita.

-Es fácil saber tu libreta, siempre ha sido así, te gusta llevar un registro de todo, es uno de los hábitos que adquieren para vivir con Lisa todo este tiempo, odias cuando se olvida algo, todos lo que sabemos y lo utilizaste a tu favor ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? Debe ser falsa y eso era cierto, entonces tendríamos que existir una segunda Libreta ... la verdadera.

-… .. Sí te fijas en los pequeños de la hermana querida, pero ahora me pregunto, porque interfiere tanto si no te interesa Lincoln.

-Porque quiero evitar que comentas una locura, piense en lo que podría causar esto accionar de todas en la familia.

-… .. Mentirosa… maldita mentirosa. _(Fue un susurro, en medio de llantos)_

-Cuenta los dados.

 _Entonces Luan se volteo y al ver a Lily su rostro con expresión engreída, cambio a una de preocupación._

-Porque te vi, no while, lo vi todo, mientras que todos estaban con mamá y papá, regenten a la aviación para revisar y no tener más videos y entonces te vi. También espiabas a Lincoln por tus cámaras y después de la conversación de Lori y Lynn en la noche, logre sentido tus palabras porque pude leer tus mentirosos labios. Solo eres una mentirosa, no te importa la familia solo quieres un Lincoln para ti solo. _(Seguía llorando en tus manos con tus manos en tu rostro)_

-Bueno ... creo que me descubriste, eso en parte es cierto, pero ... te equivocas cuando dices que no me importa la familia.

-Por… porque lo dices.

 _Levanto su rostro y ahí fue cuando vio caer una par de lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana._

-La verdad es que aún no sé qué hacer, solo puedo retrasarlo hasta que llegue el momento y tenga que tomar una decisión.

Es por lo que no he dicho nada hasta ahora y solo miro desde la distancia, a veces quiero tomarlo y soltarlo nunca, pero después de que se pueda pasar y eso me destruye por dentro. _(Sollozando)_

Crees que no entiendo cómo te sientes, si lo que entiendo, crees que no quiero abrasar, ni te sientes ni te sientes tener algo con él, es lo que quieres cierto… .. pero tú no entiendes como me siento yo… .. no sé qué hacer.

-Y entonces ahora que… ..

 _Así termine esta confrontación entre hermanas, mientras que al mismo tiempo en otras partes de la casa Loud sucedan cosas igual de interesantes._

 _ **Habitación de Lori y Leni.**_

 _El lugar era silencioso, no fue mucho lo que se dijo desde que la cena termino. ¿Por qué no hablar? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué? Lo que se puede hacer en una situación como esta, como se podría saber, este evento fue desafortunado era tan ajeno a ella, nunca había escuchado algo parecido._

 _Aunque quisiera hablar con alguien solo tenía una persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para decírselo ... si así es, su hermana Leni, con quien compartió la mayor parte de su vida y tenía una vida casi tan fuerte como el acero, pero Ella Pensar que no sería tan útil que mucho que entender, sino que una vez más en la vida se encargaría de golpear a Lori con la vida real y lo único predecible de la vida que es el libro es impredecible y puede crear los datos más extraños Se pueden imaginar una persona, ya sea para bien o para mal._

\- ¿Lori?

-¡Eh! Que sucede Leni.

-En que piensas.

-En nada, porque lo dices.

-Por qué te he visto muy fuera de ti desde que lo de la tarde.

-Co… Co… ¿Cómo lo supiste? _(Esto es dejo aturdida, esto de verdad era inusual)_

-Sabes, Lori, sé que todos ustedes dudan de mi verdadera capacidad, pero nadie sabe qué soy capaz, no soy tan tonta como crees. Él escuchó que la felicidad está en la ignorancia, bueno… creo que es cierto que todos los que creemos, así como evidenciéramos, expliquemos, explicemos ciertas cosas, siempre creémoslo, todos creémoslo. de huir… le temo a la confrontación.

 _Lori estaba estupefacta, nunca lo había pensado así, ahora qué pensaba y miraba en el pasado, cuando las personas se entienden de cómo era Leni, salvo algunas personas nadie se metió con ella, en el lugar de que se trataban de llevarse bien con su Hermana y cuando alguien se aprovecha de Leni, ella nunca cayo en la trampa. Definitivamente esta era una lección para Lori por parte de la vida, no todo es lo que parece, nadie sabe más que una persona por más cerca que mar, excepto la persona misma._

 _En ese momento, la mayor de las palabras, las palabras más importantes ..._

-Pe… pero esto no es una confrontación.

-Así es _(Lo dijo así sin más)_

-Entonces porque me dices todo esto Leni.

\- _(Suspiro)_ Por dos razones, la primera es porque estoy cansado de mentir y la segunda es porque me preocupa Lori, porque veo que también estas huyendo.

 _Palabras más duraderas nunca fueron pronunciadas desde los labios de Leni y ahora Lori pensaba que era la tonta porque no se entiende._

-No sé a qué refieres.

-Estás en un conflicto interno contigo mismo por lo mismo que en Lincoln, así que estas son, sin embargo, que te ayudemos a encontrar un lugar para que no tengas ningún problema, sino que también tengas una vez, que esté entre tus deseos y tu sentido común. Lori que piensas.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-¡No ... no lo sé!

-Lo sabe muy bien, entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Yo ... yo ... bueno ... tengo que irme.

-A que te refieres a Lori.

-No estoy seguro, digo… .. quería esperar un poco más, pero creo que no tengo una opción, no quiero que lo que paso con Lincoln suceda de nuevo, de todas las formas creo que es tiempo.

-Así que el momento ha llegado, bueno creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo y dime ... que tienes pensado.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, ha tenido en cuenta la posibilidad, pero ha tenido la esperanza de tener el dinero suficiente para una casa, pero creo que ahora me alcanza para un departamento en el centro de la ciudad y también para el otro lado. . _(Todo con una mirada nostálgica)_

-Bueno, eso es cierto, si eso es lo que te disuade, te poyo, Lori, esa es la razón más importante para ti. _(Lo dijo con una mirada dulce como la que se acostumbraba mostrar)_

-Pero… pero, sin embargo, no tengo que hacerlo.

\- _(Suspiro)_ Lori, soy un año menor que tú, no soy una niña y no tengo un solo solista porque quiero apoyarte, sino porque quiero hacerlo y descuidado ahora ya sabes la verdad. Yo… .. estaré bien, de todos los modos ya es tiempo.

-De acuerdo Leni si eso es lo que quieras… .. ¡Oh! Y hablando de aquello, dime… entonces, todos estos años estuvimos fingiendo.

-Entonces, el pequeño incidente que tuviste hoy en la mañana, que es lo que fue.

-… Me di pena de decirlo pero eso fue bastante real. _(Con el rostro sonrojado)_

-Ya ves asi que… .. que si lo fu… .. fue _. (Conteniendo la risa)_

-¡No te bureles de mí!

 _Con el buen ánimo regresando a la habitación, la conversación finaliza._

-Bueno creo que quiero tomar un baño antes de dormir, tú también lo harás Lori.

-Son más tarde, tu ve primero.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

 _Al salir de la habitación Leni, detuvo tras la puerta del baño y hemos dicho._

\- _(Pensamiento)_ Es verdad, tengo que alejarme, no quiero evitar que pasa algo con Linki, no sé cómo me atrevo a un espiarlo mientras se duchaba esta mañana, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Es verdad que no hay nada más animado desde que esto comienza, aún no está si está relacionado con todo lo que hemos hecho, pero simplemente no puedo aprovecharlo para mis fines, yo no soy así, entre nosotros no hemos tenido nada, no creo que mar correcto, a pesar de las circunstancias, por que debo alegarme, estoy decidido, solo espero que esto no afecte el ánimo de Linki, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar.

 _Después de esa larga reflexión Leni entro a la bañera._

 _ **Habitación de Lincoln.**_

 _Nuestro protagonista se encuentra dormido, todo se normal, una excepción de lo que no lo era, su estado actual no le permite percatarse de lo que está observando por alguien que estaba entre las sombras y se acercó más y más mientras hablaba._

No hay resistencia más Lincoln, casi todos han tenido su oportunidad, han tenido un éxito y han sido aquí sin hacer nada… .. Pero eso cambiara en este momento, porque yo también merezco un beso, lo obtendré esta noche y tal vez algo más Lo siento ya no puedo aguantarlo, desde que viste esta mañana en la ducha y no lo dudo más, definitivamente eres el hombre para mí.

Sin embargo, no te preocupes, sino que siempre estaremos juntos por siempre, pero hasta que tengamos que ser de esta manera, no te preocupes porque alguien nos descubra, nadie se encuentra en el lugar de la tarde y Lynn bueno ... Estoy seguro No hay compañía en esta noche.

 _Todo lo que quiero decir no se detendría, nada que perturbaría su propósito, nada que detendría, este era el momento que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, un acercamiento como la persona de sus sueños, la persona que ella siempre espera y solo puede encontrar en su hermano y ahora existe la posibilidad de que pueda tener algo con esa persona, porque ya no era más un fruto prohibido. Eso es lo que más deseaba en el mundo, incluso antes que todo esto comenzara._

 _Ya teníamos un lugar de suceder, tener junto a ella a la persona que es el enamoro y el cuido siempre, nunca el abandono o juzgar El momento era perfecto, todo era un punto de suceder, pero no se dio cuenta, sino que se ve Tan exaltado que provocó mucho ruido y entonces causó que sucediera lo obvio. Lincoln despertó._

 _Lincoln estaba confundido y aturdido, no se había recuperado por completo, no se había conocido quién había estado en la habitación y no se había recuperado. y entonces con una voz suave por la debilidad, pregunto… .._

-Lucy que haces aquí.

 _No hubo ninguna respuesta, lo único que hizo la joven de 21 años fue algo muy raro en ella. Sonriendo levanto su puño y abriéndolo, en su palma se divisó una especie de polvo y entonces ella procedió a decir… .._

-Nada en especial querido Lincoln, solo vuelve a dormir.

 _Una vez más._

 _Sin embargo, una vez más, la chica toco suavemente el rostro de su hermano y finalmente se reencuentra en las tersas sabanas junto a el._

 _ **Habitación de Lynn y Lucy.**_

 _La habitación se convirtió en un silencio sepulcral, tal como me hubiera gustado en la otra habitación de ella, como si se encontrara en una vacía, pero no lo estaba, se mantiene la misma fecha. Meditar, no sabía que pensaría respecto a ella misma y lo que paso._

\- _(Pensamientos)_ … .. Y ahora que voy a decir a todas las mañanas, y yo también que paso y después que todo lo que dije, esto me hace ver como a hipócrita.

No entiendo porque lo hice, tan solo fue un impulso, solo lo hice y tú, pero a mí no me gusta Lincoln ... .. ¿Oh si? ¡NO! Recordar que no, todo debe ser todo lo que ha pasado, es la única explicación, no hay ninguna otra cosa ... Y ahora qué debo hacer, no lo sé, debería disculparme con Lincoln, pero no sé si lo recuerda. Debería preguntarte o solo esperar para que te cuente más y más importante aún no sé qué voy a decir mañana.

TAC TAC TAC TAC TAC

-hum… .. Que fue eso sonido.

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer? dio cuenta, era más que obvio._

-Debe ser Lana, incluso a estas horas está arreglando mi desastre… .. vaya sí que lo arruine.

 _ **Tejado de la casa Loud.**_

-Esa pude ha sido yo ...

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, ese fue un capítulo más... Si lo sé, lo sé. Tarde demasiado, lo siento.**

 **Me han pasado muchas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí y quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me esperaron, debido a su apoyo e interés en esta historia es que sigo escribiendo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Pero basta de sentimentalismos, para serles honesto, me hubiera gustada más actualizar The loud, pero que se le va hacer, el público manda. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya era hora de darles protagonismo a ciertas hermanas, las hermanas que estaban en el juego entre las sombras, díganme eran las que se imaginaban y al parecer no eran dos las hermanas que no habían hecho su jugada abiertamente, sino tres, ustedes ya saben quién es.**

 **Entonces eso ha sido todo y nuevamente les agradezco por leer y el apoyo. Conmigo será hasta la próxima. Adiós.**


End file.
